Zombot Sharktronic Sub (PvZH)
:For the version in Plants vs. Zombies 2, see Zombot Sharktronic Sub. 225px |box title = Zombot Sharktronic Sub |strength = 5 |health = 5 |cost = 6 |set = Premium |rarity = Legendary |class = Sneaky |tribe = Science Pet Zombie |ability = When a Plant gets hurt, destroy it. When any Plant is destroyed, this gets +1 . |trait = Amphibious |flavor text = Ever dream of piloting a giant shark robot? Join Dr. Zomboss now!}} Zombot Sharktronic Sub is a in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes and a member of the class. It costs 6 to play and has 5 /5 . It has the Amphibious trait, and its ability destroys a plant instantly after that plant takes damage in any way and gives Zombot Sharktronic Sub +1 every time a plant is destroyed. Origins It is based on the zombie in Plants vs. Zombies 2 with the same name and appearance. Statistics *'Class:' Sneaky *'Tribes:' Science Pet Zombie *'Trait: Amphibious' *'Abilities:' When a Plant gets hurt, destroy it. When any Plant is destroyed, this gets +1 . *'Set - Rarity:' Premium - Legendary Card description Ever dream of piloting a giant shark robot? Join Dr. Zomboss now! Update history Update 1.2.11 * /+1 when a Plant is destroyed.|This gets +1 when a Plant is destroyed.}} Strategies With Zombot Sharktronic Sub is a very powerful zombie that essentially makes any damaging card (zombies, tricks, and environments) Deadly, making it an effective field-clearer that gets stronger. However, this also means that you must have good zombie support across the field, as Zombot Sharktronic Sub cannot clear the field on its own; even a swarm of weak zombies will suffice. The best lane to play this zombie is on an aquatic (rightmost) lane to maximize the number of plants it destroys (which matters due to its ability) before finally attacking itself. Zombot Sharktronic Sub can also make use of its Amphibious trait there, keeping it safe from many things. However, keep in mind that your opponent can still Bounce or destroy this zombie beforehand to make its stat boosts go to waste. Furthermore, this card is a great counter for plants that are hard to take down otherwise, such as Soul Patch, Doubled Mint, Hibernating Beary, or Water Chestnut. It also punishes Galacta-Cactus users heavily, as Galacta-Cactus will damage (and destroy) all your opponent's plants for you if it is destroyed. Every Sneaky hero has their own strategies with Zombot Sharktronic Sub: *Neptuna can heal it with Medic, play heath-boosting cards like Healthy Treat, or shield it with Escape through Time or Zombot Battlecruiser 5000. * is able to synergize it with Cat Lady and Zookeeper, as Zombot Sharktronic Sub is a pet zombie. * and Huge-Gigantacus can use it in tandem with science zombies due to it being part of the science tribe, especially Gadget Scientist, allowing Zombot Sharktronic Sub to land a finishing blow to their opponent if it has accumulated enough strength. Aside from science synergy, they can play Zombot Sharktronic Sub earlier by ramping up brains with cards like Cryo-Brain and Medulla Nebula (Gentleman Zombie too if you teleport it in), teleport it onto a safe lane during the Zombie Tricks phase to surprise their opponent, or use bonus attacks (including the previously mentioned Gadget Scientist). *Impfinity probably synergizes best with it as his damaging tricks and zombies, most of which are only available in the class, all act as instant-kills. The most dangerous examples are The Chickening, Barrel of Deadbeards, and Fireworks Zombie, as they can clear the whole field under normal circumstances. But note that this strategy can only be pulled off if Impfinity goes late into the game, which is something he isn't really good at. Additionally, zombies with the Strikethrough trait, such as Hot Dog Imp, Line Dancing Zombie, and can hurt and destroy both plants at once (if there are two on said lane), and even hit your opponent behind. Against This zombie can be very powerful, as it essentially makes anything that does damage Deadly. Not only that, it gets stronger every time a plant is destroyed. If you don't deal with it quickly, Zombot Sharktronic Sub will grow out of control easily. One way to counter it is to prevent your plants from taking damage, such as protecting them with or Root Wall, moving plants or zombies so that your plants don't get hurt, or simply destroying all other zombies. However, beware of zombies whose ability can target other lanes. Since Zombot Sharktronic Sub does not gain a health boost when a plant is destroyed, you can use this to your advantage and fight it directly in combat. While any plant that can do a total of 5 damage or more like Carrotillery is enough, there are certain plants that can deal with it more effectively, one of them being Whipvine, as it can move Zombot Sharktronic Sub out of the aquatic lane. If you have a Briar Rose in play, you can play a weak flower on the lane with Zombot Sharktronic Sub to destroy it easily, but is the only hero who is able to use Briar Rose against a Zombot Sharktronic Sub on an aquatic lane. Your opponent can also put a stop to these strategies themselves by playing an instant-kill or damaging card to destroy your plant before it gets a chance to do anything. As a last resort, you should destroy it with instant-kill or damaging cards like , Shamrocket, or Berry Blast. If those are not options, you can stall it by either bouncing or freezing it, not to mention that you can activate Winter Squash's ability if you do the latter. Do not use Galacta-Cactus when this zombie is on the field unless your plants are either Armored or shielded, because it will simply destroy all of them and gain a major strength boost. Gallery Trivia *Oddly, it only plays its animation for activating its ability from the player's side. This is likely a bug. ** The same happens with Ketchup Mechanic and Hippity Hop Gargantuar. *There is a small issue that its animation may be played twice per destroyed plant. It is easily noticeable if it is used with Fireworks Zombie or The Chickening. This may lead to a timing setback in a multiplayer match. *If it is destroyed by a plant that survives its attack during the Fight! phase, the plant does not get destroyed. *When it is destroyed, its teeth fall out. This is a reference to its version in Plants vs. Zombies 2, where the same thing happens when it is defeated. Category:Science cards Category:Pet cards Category:Mechanical zombies Category:Amphibious cards Category:Instant-kill cards Category:Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes zombies Category:Zombots Category:Aquatic zombies Category:Instant-kill zombies